


Have you SEEN this?

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex, of course 'sex': it's aidean, wtf internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan find the Hobbit Fic section on AO3. <br/>Dean and Aidan find the RPF Hobbit Fic section on AO3.<br/>Dean and Aidan. Aidan and Dean. Straight as an arrow. The "feels'' cycle is set to 'high random spin'.<br/>Poor lads. <br/>Poor poor lads. <br/>The confusion/repulsion/hysterics/curiousity/fear/anger/more curiousity occurs. <br/>Wish I were there ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you SEEN this?

**Author's Note:**

> This may be cheese.   
> I just want to get to the 'what happens after'. :3  
> I'm horrid I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how i just tossed my giant fic name into this fic.   
> LOL. if they ever read that, I'd weep.

The two friends were sitting on the couch in Aidan's trailer one night after a semi hectic filming day had finally ended and Dean was surfing the net. "I tell you, Weta has some awesome shit for sale from the film." He was murmuring while Aidan grabbed the two of them a beer - Irish beer, mind you. None of that low alcohol, fake, nasty beer-which-wasn't-beer crap most tried to push over as beer. Returning to his seat next to Dean, Aidan leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and tapped the search bar.

"Check out other Hobbit things, Dean. Let's see what people say about us. I'm sure I'm the hotter Dwarf out of all of us." 

"Pft. Whatever. You're competing between me and Richard fucking Armitage. Last I read, Armitage is able to make any female cum right then and there just by thinking about him. We, dear 'brother', are going to have to be satisfied being second and third hottest." 

"I'm second, of course." 

"Hardly." 

"Fucker."

"Never claimed to be a nice guy, Aid. Ohhhhh what's this?" Dean nodded to a link and hit it, waiting while the page loaded. "I can not make out that squiggle crap in the upper corner there. A circle and a 3 and a something. Whatever." He took a swig of his beer. "Supposedly this is fanfiction, Aid. Fans write tales about us -well our characters - and put them into more adventures. I think that's really creative." 

"Let's read some." Aidan murmured and the two cruised the first page, finding a short tale about Bilbo getting stuck head first in a hollowed out tree. The rest of the Company had to pull him out which ended in a Dwarrow pile of bodies - and a freed Bilbo. 

"That was cute..." Dean grinned and they scrolled on. "What's this one? It's huge. I see our names too... "I'm the Heir, portray me correctly, Dean". So," he read the synopsis. "apparently I go back to Middle Earth because Fili is angry I'm not portraying him right." 

"That actually sounds interesting." Aidan grinned. "I'd not mind meeting Kili. We should read that one later, huh?" 

"Definitely. It's too long for right now though. I just want short ones. I'm lazy." 

"I know, Dean. I know." Aidan chuckled and they kept scrolling the pages. 

It was at one point that Dean paused, blinked, clicked on a writers' name, looked at their contributions and then just stared at the front door before slowly looking over to Aidan. "Aidan...."

"Dean..."

The photographer's mouth was a perfect little O for a moment before he finally found words. "They wrote fics about us."

"Kili and Fili?" 

"You and me."

"You and me?"

"You and me." 

"Happy fics?" 

"I see the tags 'anal', 'first time', 'blow jobs', shall I go on?"

"................. read one." 

" _What?_ " Dean, for all intents and purposes, was like this O_o

"Read one. I highly doubt it's what you think it is. I mean, no one would disrespect us like that. I'm quite sure it was just a computer mistake or they thought those ... tags meant something else." 

"What the hell else possibly could 'anal' and 'blow jobs' mean, Aidan?" 

"Who knows. Fans are odd like that. Probably... oh just read it." Aidan clapped his coworker on the back and the two started to read, both getting paler and paler as they went. 

Amazing lads, they finished the entire thing and read another. 

"Aidan..."

"Dean..."

"This is highly disturbing." Dean got out as they started reading yet another.

"It is. I have a girlfriend." Aidan pointed out and Dean nodded.

"So do I. A lovely girlfriend." 

"We should all do dinner some night. Us men out with our loving, gorgeous girlfriends who have breasts."

"And no cocks. Yes. They are amazing girlfriends." 

Silence fell over the room for a moment and then Dean asked, "Aidan?" 

"Dean?" 

"Can you _really_ do that with your mouth?" 

"Do which?" 

"The part where ... you know.... I arched back, a look of heavenly bliss on my face as you did something amazing with your tongue and lips and hand..." 

"I.... have..... jerked myself off rather nicely. Because I like jerking myself off. I'm my best lover. Aside from my girlfriend."

"Same here. Aidan, they claim you're an amazing kisser." 

"They claim you are too and you have a touch of dominance. You? Dominant? Heee." Aidan got out and it earned him a raised brow from Dean.

"I AM an amazing kisser - just ask my girlfriend or any of my ex girlfriends - and I have been known to delve out some wrist ties, blindfolds and a few smacks on the ass. Of my girlfriend and ex girlfriends." 

"Words are just words, Deano. I too am an amazing kisser who can blow the mind of any one I kiss. Any GIRL I kiss. Ex girlfriends, current girlfriend." 

They read a little more. 

"You're quite tender for you know, fucking an ass for the first time... though it seems you've done it before according to this writer." Dean pointed out and Aidan gasped. "I have not! Yuck butt. Ew. Seriously. I'd never go there." 

"Never say never. If you were drunk enough and hadn't gotten any for years and there was a butt, you'd so jump on it." 

"Then you would too!" 

" _I_ have scruples. _I_ would do no such thing. I'd jerk off, thank you. While imagining my girlfriend." 

"I would too. Any day." 

They kept reading, moving to the next fic.

"Jesus christ, Dean, flexible much?" Aidan spat out some beer and wiped his chin. "Can the human body even DO that?" 

"Apparently in fic it can. I should try that sometime." 

"Me too."

"With the girlfriend." They both added with nods as they kept reading. 

"Seems we're in love. I do love you man. Like a brother." 

"Fic writers have Kili and Fili fucking like rabbits too, so that's kinda of null and void, there, Aidan." 

"Well shit. I love ya like a friend. A platonic, 'let's go to the ballgame and have a beer and check out hot chicks' kinda friend." 

"Definitely so. Best mates. Who love their girlfriends." 

"Indeed." Aidan nodded and downed his beer, grabbing another for the two of them. 

Eight beers each an hour later and they were laughing up a storm at their sexual conquests with each other. 

"I still say I suck cock better than you do. THIS writer knows what she's talking about. " Aidan crowed and Dean bopped his arm.

"Does NOT. I'm a total cock master - you even said so to me in the last fic while I was sucking you off like a pro. Don't lie. I saw it."

"Just cuz you can contort like a pretzel and hit my prostate every single time doesn't make you a sex god, Dean." Aidan pointed out. "I could totally make you get off three times in a row - hard." 

"Prove it, fucker." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

If Aidan managed to get his beer onto the table or not, he didn't even notice. He had Dean pressed down into the couch as he straddled him, slunk his fingers into the Kiwi's hair and crushed his lips against Dean's, kissing him with a hunger he never knew he had. Dean had let out a growl, grabbed Aidan around his waist and pulled him close, both of their tongues battling for dominance. 

At one point, Dean took his foot, shoved the table over and the two rolled onto the floor, lips still locked together and hands frantically working to divest the other of their shirts. Aidan kissed down to Dean's neck, left a good decent sized mark upon the flesh and then raised his head, holding the other man's eyes. 

"I still have a girlfriend." 

"Me too." 

"All right then." 

"Mhm"

The kissing resumed as they started to undo each others' pants, Dean being the first to slide his hand into Aidan's boxers. He took hold of Aidan and began to stroke best he could. "Jesus shit, those writers were right. You're hung nicely."

"What about you?" Aidan countered and adjusting himself, slipped his hand into Dean's boxers and returned the stroking. "Oh fuck yeah... you're nicely endowed too." He then gave the man a look and slyly said, "I"m gonna make you lose your voice and all reasonable thought."

"Dare ya." 

"Taken." 

Once the last of their clothing was off, they stroked each other while kissing deeply, hands moving over each other's bodies, and when Dean ground against Aidan, the Irishman let out one erotic groan. He flipped Dean over, gave him a kiss and then held his eyes, "What the girlfriends don't know..." 

"Won't hurt them at all...." Dean finished and his eyes closed in bliss when Aidan kissed a trail down his chest, teased down his happy trail and then ran a soft inquisitive tongue over the head of Dean's cock. 

"Mmmm..... salty yet sweet..." Aidan purred and started to test the waters, basically doing to Dean what he, Aidan, liked being done to himself. It seemed to work as Dean was soon gasping, grabbing Aidan's hair best he could and had his hips writhing away, effectively fucking Aidan's mouth. "God damn, Turner...." He gasped, biting his lower lip, "Maybe that one writer WAS correct..... oh fuck me.... that's brilliant...." 

"Fuck you, hm? I'll think about it. No promises." Was Aidan's answer before he engulfed all of Dean into his mouth again, his hand stroking the shaft as it followed the up/down motion of his mouth. 

Dean took a few more moments of Aidan's amazing mouth before he let out a sexually charged curse, flipped over and took the brunette's cock into his mouth while Aidan resumed orally fucking Dean. 

69's were always fun, after all. 

The entire room was charged with the strength of the emotions and as both actors worked the other toward ultimate strong orgasm, they had no time for words, though appreciative groans filled the room. 

When Dean let out a shout around Aidan's cock and gave in to his release, he filled the other man's mouth - who responded by joining Dean in orgasm, filling his mouth as well. Both troopers swallowed completely and then Dean flipped back so he was gazing into Aidan's eyes, gently caressing his cheek. 

"Lemme catch my breath for a few, and then we'll see what else those writers got right and wrong, hm?" 

"Definitely.." Aidan lazily replied, tracing little designs onto Dean's shoulder. "I'm so going to own you, though. Have you begging me for mercy, to go a little easier on you."

"Pft." 

"I will _too_!" Aidan nodded, knowing look in his eyes. "You're gonna be putty in my hands, O'Gorman. I guarantee you that -" 

His mobile rang just then and, reaching over, he grabbed it, saw the number and turned the phone off, chucking it onto the couch before returning to Dean who asked, "Peter?"

"Nope. My....some chick..." 

"Girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?" Aidan lazily asked as he cradled Dean close and kissed him gently. "I know nothing about any girlfriends..." 

"Mmmm. Same here..." Dean replied as he got lost in Aidan's eyes. "You're positively gorgeous." 

"So are you...." Aidan murmured and the two relaxed against the other, eyes closing in a short slumber until the next round of 'proving fanfiction writers right' was to start up. 


End file.
